Who Should I Choose?
by ughcharina
Summary: Ino likes her best friend, Shikamaru, and vice versa. But when Ino's ex-boyfriend, Kiba, is back in the picture, old feelings will resurface. Drama will arise. But in the end, who will she choose? AU Edited.
1. Chapter 1: The Ruined Moment

**Author's Note: **Ayyye[= I brought this story back to life! Yay! I edited this chapter, so you might have, err, need, to read this chapter again.(: I'm sorry for the inconvenience guys…but I hope you enjoy this improved chapter! I hope to write some of the second chapter today, or tomorrow, so watch out!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but the plot.

Now onto the story!

* * *

**Who Should I Choose?  
Chapter 1: The Ruined Moment**

* * *

_You just had to ruin it, did ya?_

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Shikamaru sighed. He was alone, lazily spread out on the soft grass, while watching the white, puffy clouds, like he did almost every day after school. He didn't mind being alone, because he knew that _she _would be here soon.

_Ino Yamanaka_, to be specific.

That girl had Shikamaru Nara, the infamous lazy ass of Konoha Prep, wrapped around her finger.

Ever since they had been introduced by their set of friends in freshman year, they were the best of friends. Their friendship was so strong to the point where Ino _had _to marry him on Facebook. **(1) **It was also to the point where Shikamaru's dad had to give him the "talk" and Ino's father saw him as a threat.

Even other people at Konoha Prep envied their golden friendship. Though sometimes Shikamaru thought it was "troublesome", he would be there to tutor Ino when she had low grades, the one to actually handle her during her time of the months (even though he didn't come out without a few hand prints on his face), and be Ino's shoulder to cry on. Especially during a time in their freshman year.

It was around Valentine's Day. Shikamaru had initially planned to ask Ino out to the Valentine's Day dance at their school. Why? Because, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had started to fall for the blonde. He just couldn't get her face out of his head. And that drove him crazy. He had never felt that way towards a girl before. So, he made a carefully laid out plan to ask her out. Though, he had left out a variable that was very, very important in the end.

A week before the dance, he had his method of asking Ino out in his locker, all ready to go when the time came. When Shikamaru closed his locker and started to walk to first period, he heard a familiar squeal. Shikamaru turned, and he saw Ino hugging Kiba, Konoha Prep's playboy, who was hold a bouquet of red roses. He clenched his fists and spun around, speed walking to God-knows-where. Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He knew what happened back there and at that moment, he never felt so disappointed in his life.

So when the dance finally came, he went stag and watched the girl of his dreams, laughing and smiling with another guy. He felt his heart tighten. The days following the dance, Kiba and Ino was an official couple. His other friends, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji, tried cheering him up-in their own ways. But it didn't help the empty feeling that nagged him. Shikamaru started to become distant, saying that he didn't want to "cross any boundaries". Sure he and Ino still hung out, but it wasn't the same anymore.

After 6 weeks, Ino spotted Kiba making out with the school's slut, Ami. She confronted them and in a heated fight, Ino told Kiba off and broke up with him. Shikamaru was at his locker when he heard crying sounds heading closer and closer. When he turned around, a small figure wrapped its arms around him tightly and cried into his chest. Shikamaru sighed and comforted Ino the best he could. That's when he knew that he got his Ino back, and he wasn't willing to share. After the break up, life for the two went as if Kiba never existed.

Anyways, he started to close his eyes, worn out about the thoughts of the past. He almost fell asleep, but he heard light footsteps coming his way. It wasn't necessary to open his eyes, he was 99.99% sure he knew who it was.

"Watchin' the clouds again, Shika?" Ino asked him, whilst sitting next to the tired boy. Shikamaru yawned and opened his eyes.

"Ah, troublesome woman, I was going to take a nap too," he drawled out lazily.

She glared, but then smiled and punched his arm playfully. "You sleep too much anyways, lazy ass."

He sighed and stretched out to sit up. Shikamaru looked to Ino and smirked.

She glanced toward him at him, smiled again, and then stared in awe at the sky. He looked at the sky too, entranced by the fluffy balls of white that contrasted to the orange-ish sky.

"Hey, Shika?"

"Hn?"

"Why do like watching the clouds? I mean, there are a whole lot of other things to look at, ya know?"

'_Yeah, like you,'_ he thought, smiling inwardly.

"Because they're…they're just free. Free to do anything they want, without be pressured to do anything. Nobody expects anything outta them," the pineapple-headed boy explained, looking at the clouds. Ino gave him a sideways gaze, slightly surprised by his answer.

"Oh, I get it now. Peaceful, huh?" Ino asked, getting a nod in return.

She scooted closer to Shikamaru, closing the gap between them, putting her head on his shoulder. He inhaled, then exhaled slowly, clearly comfortable with their position. However, you can barely see the faint blush staining both of their cheeks. Ino had always wanted to watch the clouds with Shikamaru like this, alone and with no one stopping them.

The blonde looked to watch Shikamaru, who was still looking up at the sky. '_H looks so cute!,'_ she thought and giggled half-heartedly.

He looked down to Ino with a raised brow and asked, "What's so funny?"

She lifted her head up to face him and said, "Oh, it's nothing…."

They both suddenly looked into each other's eyes, and were lost in them. It was…different from the other times they looked at each other dead in the eye. It was calming, yet made heat rise to their cheeks and made their hearts beat erratically.

'_Wow, I never noticed how beautiful Ino's eyes were...'_

'_His eyes are…wow.'_

Without each other's consent, they both unconsciously leaned in toward each other…

The two's breaths mingled as they continued to lean in. Their noses touched and their lips almost joined-

"No! Nara, she's _mine_!"

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Those Damn Feelings  
**

* * *

**Additional Notes: (1): **90% of people marry their best friend on Facebook, regardless of gender(;

But anyways, here's this chapter. I sort of want a beta reader, but if you don't want to, you don't have to beta read my story, sooo…

Yeah.

Read and review, please!

~Just A N3rd


	2. Please Ignore! Old Author's Note!

Heeey guys! Sorry, but I have to do this. I'm putting this story on hold, until I'm not busy. I have science fair I have to do, talent show, a book report, and yeah. Mostly school work. Also I have soccer I'm doing. I have games-on Saturday or Sunday, which are my free days to write. I'll try to update if I've got time. Maybe write a few one-shots and what not. I just want to do a good job on this, not rush. So, again, sorry this.

=(

~Just A N3rd


	3. Chapter 2: Those Damn Feelings

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, because here's the next one! Thanks to the people who reviewed~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but the plot the emerged from my active imagination(:

Now onto the story!

* * *

**Who Should I Choose?**

**Chapter 2: Those Damn Feelings**

* * *

_There_ is_ a fine line between love and hate._

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"No! Nara, she is _mine_!"

The startled couple quickly stood up and spun around, just to be greeted by a fuming ex-boyfriend.

"K-Kiba! What t-the hell are you doing here?" Ino stuttered angrily, grabbing onto one of Shikamaru's clenched fists. Shikamaru glared at the brunette. He shifted slightly, so that he was in front of Ino.

" Inuzuka," Shikamaru said coldly. He knew why he was here. _'I'm not handing over Ino. Not now, not soon,' _he told himself, as he stood in a protective stance. Ino looked back and forth from Kiba and Shikamaru. It made her heart flutter that Shikamaru would protect from her ex-boyfriend. But Ino couldn't help but feel the aching in her heart caused by the nostalgia of Kiba's presence. She exhaled a big breath as she felt a headache-and heartache-coming.

"Oh, looky here. Nara trying to be her Knight and shining armor," Kiba chuckled. Ino rolled her eyes at his comment.

"What are you doing here?" Ino spat out again, looking from behind Shikamaru. Kiba snorted.

"Well, Ino-honey, Isn't it obvious?" Kiba asked. She flinched as his sickening, sweet voice rang in her ears. Shikamaru scowled.

"Back off, Kiba," Shikamaru growled. Kiba's smirk turned into a frown.

"Not until I get Ino back," he said. Ino's eyes widened in shock. She felt her heart skip a beat, a feeling she didn't want to get from the likes of Kiba. She tightened her grip on Shikamaru's arm and felt him wince slightly from the added pressure.

They stayed like that for a grueling five minutes. Shikamaru and Kiba wouldn't stop their heated gazes towards each other, as if they were ready to lash out on one another if any of them dared to speak. Ino stood there wordlessly, looking back and forth at the two teenagers.

She didn't get it. Why did Kiba want her back so suddenly? Wasn't he still jumping back and forth between girls, especially Ami? It made her angry. _'Maybe Kiba needs a rebound. After all, I heard from Sakura that Ami and he cussed each other out at mall last week…but for Kami's sake, why me?' _Ino thought to herself.

"What do you want me back so suddenly?" Ino asked harshly, surprising the boys at the break of silence. Kiba look toward her with a tiny smirk. She glared at him.

"Since you asked princess, I'll tell ya. Even better, I'll show ya," he replied. Shikamaru and Ino looked at him, confused. What did he mean?

"What do you mean-"Shikamaru didn't get the chance to ask when he was pushed away, not able to protect Ino from Mutt boy. He cursed inwardly. _'Damn, he caught me off guard!'_

Ino stood there, horrified and defenseless against Kiba. She glared at him harshly, and he chuckled darkly. Ino gasped as he snaked his arms around her waist roughly and pressed his chapped lips to her own soft lips. She froze completely. This didn't feel right, but at the same time it _did_. But as she came to her senses that she didn't love him anymore, she tried her best to push him off. Every time she tried, however, Kiba would pull her closer to him.

Shikamaru swore he saw red. He was shaking violently, clenching his hands into fists until his knuckles were pure red. His lips formed a tight, neat line as his eyes narrowed. How dare his kiss her like that? Shikamaru knew he should probably do _something _to break them apart, but he just _couldn't. _He was frozen to the spot, watching the love of his life being kissed by a sadist jerk that was once her boyfriend. _'What a drag,' _he thought to himself.

When Ino and Kiba finally broke off, Ino inhaled a big breath that she desperately needed. Kiba breathed into her ear as he spoke, "You'll want me back. Just you wait and see." She shivered. Her mind was fuzzy; she didn't know whether she shivered from pleasure or from disgust. Kiba finally retreated and bumped into Shikamaru not-to-nicely.

As the event finally came to a close, Shikamaru looked back at Kiba's figure slowly fading away, then back to Ino, who was shivering, and not from the cold. He was alarmed when he saw tears freely from her face.

Ino was trembling. Every little moment she had from Kiba came rushing back. The mini-dates, lunches they spent on the roof, the flirting, and the break-up, everything. Her heart was throbbing so bad, she was scared it might burst from her chest. Even the feelings she once bore for him was slowly returning. Feeling very overwhelmed, she felt her knees grow weak and starting to buckle in.

Shikamaru called her name as she fell to her knees. But having quick reflexes, he caught her in time and sat her down on his lap. Ino wept relentlessly into Shikamaru's chest, gripping his now wet shirt tightly. Shikamaru tried his best to calm her down-holding her close to him, rubbing circles into her back with his thumbs, and whispering that everything will be okay.

"Shh, Ino. Everything will be okay," he whispered soothingly, surprising Ino and himself as he kissed the top of his head. She just nodded slightly.

"I'll kill him for hurting you," Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

Ino couldn't feel a little happier being so close to Shikamaru like that and being kissed on the head. She felt herself liking him more than ever. But still, she couldn't shake of the feeling she got from Kiba kissing her. She hiccupped as she tried to stop crying.

A few minutes later, Ino finally calmed down and only whimpered and sniffled. Shikamaru sighed in relief. He _really_ didn't like it when she cried, especially over a guy who didn't deserve her. Soon, he heard the soft whimpers stop completely and was replaced by steady breathing. He smiled softly. _'So, she fell asleep, huh?' _he told himself as he started to chuckle to himself.

He noticed that there were already a few stars glistening in the sky. He shook his head and carefully carried Ino bridal style, making sure that she didn't wake up. Shikamaru held her breath, but soon relaxed when he realized Ino was just shifting in her sleep. Without further complications, Shikamaru took out her keys and took her home.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: Take my Advice**

* * *

**Additional Notes: **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter(:

~Just A N3rd


End file.
